1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of high activity enzymes using various seeds. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mass production protocol for enzymes of high activity based on the idea that when cereal and oil seed were germinated at proper environmental conditions, large quantities of enzymes of high activity could be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An enzyme is a protein which binds to a substrate and causes to enhance the utility of the substrate. It is an essential substance necessary for maintenance and activation of biological mechanisms of living entities. Based on understanding their biochemical characteristics and importance in life, enzymes have been actively utilized in food, medical and pharmaceutical industries and in the field of biotechnology. Furthermore, many research activities achieved the efficient production of enzymes. However, it faces numerous obstacles to achieve the industrialization of enzyme productions. Another problem is to develop a methodology which could maintain enzyme activities at various growth conditions (pH, temperature, etc). Thirdly, mass production technology has to be developed. In order to overcome these obstacles effectively, many attempts were made to produce enzymes utilizing a genetic engineering technology but due to their disadvantages in large scale production and lack of economic competitiveness, practical use of the technology hampered and also the success rate of the technology was not high.